Descobrindo o amor
by BrunaVieira
Summary: Primeira noite de Goku e ChiChi. Tentei ser fiel a personalidade dos personagens e não fugir do original ! Espero que gostem !


Enfim, estavam casados e ChiChi dirigia até sua nova casa junto com Goku. Ela estava radiante, e ele... Bem, ele estava feliz por vê-la daquele jeito.

Goku sempre fora muito gentil e preocupado com o bem estar das pessoas, e agora tinha mais uma preocupação: fazer ChiChi feliz.

Ela disse a ele que para sua felicidade era preciso somente que os dois estivessem juntos, e Goku se perguntava se era verdade, se isso era um casamento e por que isso trazia tamanha alegria.

A idéia de morar junto com alguém novamente começou a perecer agradável a Goku, já que muitas vezes se sentia sozinho e gostava de quando seu avô morava com ele.

Quando chegaram em sua nova casa, ChiChi foi logo descendo e chamando Goku para ajudar a levar as malas para dentro.

- Goku-san, rápido... Vamos entrar logo na nossa nova casa! – disse ela em meio a sorrisos.

- Sim, já estou indo. – Goku tirou algumas malas do carro e as levou para dentro.

ChiChi já havia subido as escadas e estava no quarto, depositando sobre a cama a mala que ela havia pego primeiro no carro.

- ChiChi onde você está? – disse Goku quando entrou na casa e não a viu.

- Goku-san, estou aqui em cima! – gritou ela do segundo andar, do futuro quarto dos dois.

Goku se dirigiu até lá e assim que entrou deixou as malas num canto. ChiChi foi ao seu encontro e lhe abraçou forte.

- Estão tão feliz Goku-san! – dizia enquanto o abraçava cada vez mais forte.

Goku por um instante ficou envergonhado, assim como ficara logo após a luta com Piccolo, quando Chichi o abraçou forte, agradecendo por ele estar vivo. Naquele momento ele sentiu seu corpo estranho e corou, mas agora estavam sozinhos e não tinha razão para se sentir assim, afinal, ela era sua mulher e ele iria viver com ela para sempre.

- Eu também ChiChi – disse ele quando, pela primeira vez, retribuiu o abraço dela.

ChiChi se sentiu ainda mais feliz com a atitude do marido. Eles permaneceram assim, abraçados, por alguns instantes, até que ChiChi levantou seu rosto e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Goku.

- Eu te amo! – disse enquanto levava sua boca até os lábios de Goku e os tocava suavemente.

Goku não entendeu muito bem, mas deixou acontecer. Era uma sensação boa, que nunca havia sentido. Ele então, se entregou àquele beijo suave e fechou seus olhos.

Um arrepio tomou conta de Goku e ele sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação completamente nova. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la mais forte, e assim o fez. ChiChi por um momento sentiu medo diante daquela reação de Goku, mas não um medo ruim. Era um sentimento de incerteza, afinal, ela sabia o que ia acontecer ali naquele momento e se perguntava se ela seria uma boa esposa, se ela faria tudo certo e se ela seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz naquela noite. Ambos eram inexperientes e não ela não tinha grandes expectativas para uma primeira vez.

Por fim, resolveu apagar todos os seus pensamentos e se entregar de corpo e alma naquele momento.

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos e quando separam suas bocas, ambos estavam ofegantes. ChiChi levou sua mão até o pescoço de Goku e enquanto acariciava sua nuca, beijou delicadamente o seu pescoço, o que causou arrepios em seu marido.

- ChiChi... – disse ele de olhos fechados, quase num suspiro.

Ele a abraçou forte novamente e começou a acariciar suas costas, ora forte, ora suavemente. ChiChi, completamente entregue ao momento, passou suas mãos pelo peito de Goku e começou a tirar sua camisa. Quando a peça caiu no chão, Goku olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, a pegou no colo e se dirigiu até a cama.

Ele a deitou delicadamente e logo em seguida ele também se deitou por cima dela, com todo o cuidado para não depositar peso sobre ela. Ele continuou olhando fixamente nos olhos de ChiChi.

- Goku-san... - ela disse entre suspiros.

Goku a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais um beijo ainda mais intenso, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela. Aos poucos ele foi tirando seu vestido, assim como ela fez com sua camisa. Quando ele percebeu, ChiChi estava praticamente nua na sua frente e ele sentiu uma coisa que nunca havia sentido. Não foi a primeira vez que via uma mulher assim, mas foi a primeira vez que tinha aquele desejo.

Desejo de tocar, beijar e sentir seu cheiro. Por fim ele deu um sorriso de canto e finalmente entendeu o que seus amigos sentiam e ele nunca soube entender.

Chichi levantou um pouco seu corpo e levou suas mãos até a calça de Goku, olhando em seus olhos e dando sinal para que ele retirasse também aquela peça. E ele assim o fez.

A moça pôde ver que ele estava completamente excitado e o tocou de leve assim que ele voltou para cima dela. Goku deu um suspiro rouco. Estava ficando louco de desejo, mas era tudo novo e por mais que ele seguisse seus extintos, ainda não sabia bem o que fazer.

Ele soltou um pouco do seu peso sobre ela e a pressionava cada vez mais forte contra a cama, enquanto a beijava intensamente. ChiChi sentia a tensão de Goku sobre ela, então abriu suas pernas e encaixou o corpo dele no meio do seu. Ambos estavam ainda com suas roupas intimas, mas, após ChiChi fazer isso, Goku entendeu então onde eles iriam chegar e o que ele devia fazer.

Ele tirou delicadamente as peças restantes do corpo dela. Contemplou por um instante a mulher que estava na sua frente e deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo dela, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo estremecesse.

Goku se livrou da ultima peça que lhe cobria e, novamente começou a afastar delicadamente as pernas de ChiChi, enquanto ambos se olhavam fixamente nos olhos.

Os corpos foram lentamente se juntando e se tornando somente um. Logo a dor que ChiChi sentiu começou a desaparecer, e deu lugar a uma sensação de prazer. Goku não conseguia pensar em nada, seu corpo naquele momento não precisava de comandos, reagia sozinho. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos e lentos enquanto apertava o corpo de ChiChi contra o seu, e não demorou muito para que Goku chegasse ao seu limite, nem ela.

Ele pensou que seu coração fosse explodir. Deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito de ChiChi, e pode ouvir o coração dela tão rápido quanto o dele. Depois de um breve momento, ele saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado. Goku acariciou os cabelos de ChiChi e a abraçou novamente, adormecendo logo em seguida.


End file.
